


Lamb's Coma

by Maudef5



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb didn't die. Instead he got into a coma. Veronica discovers that he did something nice for her. She realizes how she feels for him and goes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb's Coma

Veronica didn't know what to think any more! She didn't even know what she was doing here, at the hospital, in Don Lamb's room.  
He just got almost kill by Steve Betendo and now he was in coma.  
Doctors had told her that they didn't think he would live very long, but she wanted to believe otherwise. A nurse told her that earring familiar voices could help in theses cases… She wanted to know if her voice was familiar enough to help him wake up!  
Why was she there? Maybe because she had nothing to do, no boyfriend to go at, no cases to work on, no friends that was free, nothing at all… Maybe it was because she just found out that he joined a recommendation letter to her FBI internship file.  
After digging a little into her purse, she took the copy of the letter out and read it out loud.  
"To whom it may concern,  
I haven't been sheriff since a very long time and in a town like Neptune, it is sometimes hard to do a fair job because of the privileged wanting to have more without paying for it. They buy everyone's opinion and I have to confess that they got me too. Because of that, Veronica would tell you that I have a long and proud history of being wrong. What she wouldn't tell you is that everything always ends up to the fairest when she gets involve. I sometimes have to act like an ass to her to protect appearances, but deep down, I really respect her.  
When Veronica Mars comes in the sheriff's station, it often means that I got the wrong guy, or that I missed something. I won't lie to you, seeing her in my office, smiling and explaining to me why and how I got it wrong is upsetting. Also I wouldn't change it for the world.  
Veronica is probably smarter than all f my deputies put together. She knows how to use her charms and her knowledge to get what she wants. I've never seen such a tiny blond get in and off as much trouble as her. She can manage to get the truth out of everyone and I have to confess that I admire that capacity of hers.  
Having an intern such as Veronica Mars would be a privilege for you and I have to say that you would be stupid not to take her in.  
I'll be happy to talk some more about this incredible young woman with you on the phone.  
Don Lamb,  
Sheriff of Neptune."  
After reading it, she looked at Don Lamb, asleep in his bed. Then she started talking to him, not knowing that her father was on the other side of the door, earring everything.  
"You know, I don't understand why you wrote this incredibly nice letter for me. I mean, you're not as stupid as you look, you know that your letter is going to help me get into the FBI! Why did you write it? You don't like me!"  
Veronica waited a couple of minutes.  
"You have to get out of coma and tell me! Come on, wake up and put me out of my misery!"  
After that last sentence she laughs.  
"God I'm stupid! I tell you to wake up to put me out of my misery and of course you'll stay in coma just to torture me! Damn!"  
Then Veronica remembers when she was 12 and in love with him. She was getting along pretty well with him back then.  
"Could you not just look at me like the 12 years old I used to be? Remember, the one that worshiped you! I mean, life goes by but I know even though both of us have changed, we are still the same deep inside! Actually, it's kind of disturbing to tell you this but you're in coma anyway, when you wake up, I'll just tell you everything was a dream… Oh gosh, look at me! I really must be desperate to stay with you while you're in coma and talk to you…"  
On his side of the door, Keith was slightly amused by his little girl. He decided then to go back at his office and wait for Veronica to come to him with some news.  
Veronica stayed with Lamb the whole afternoon, talking about a lot of things. At 5:30PM the doctors came into the room:  
"How is he doing?" Veronica asked.  
"Better than we thought!" A doctor said.  
"What do you mean?" She wanted to know everything.  
"We thought he would have died by now, but apparently he decided to fight! When he got out of surgery, we thought he wouldn't live more than 4 hours because he wasn't fighting back, but he seemed to have a change of mind. Probably because of you…"  
"But is he going to live?" She decided to put aside the doctor's last comment for now…  
"Yes, I think he will. The way it is going, he will wake up in a day or two… Should you stay with him to convince him!" The doctor said in a knowing way.  
"Oh, well, he probably just wants to wake up so he can tell me to stop talking! I'll come back tomorrow morning and make sure he'll be even more annoyed! He'll wake up faster then! » She joked.  
But the doctor seemed to think she was serious and agreed with it. Before he left she said:  
"Is it just me or is he less pale than when I came in earlier?"  
"It's not just you, he gained some colours! Bye miss!" The doctor said while he left.  
DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE  
As promised, she was there, seating in the room the next morning. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be there when he woke up. She wanted to see him getting better. The truth was that she was really sad when her dad told her what happened. She didn't want to loose him and realise that she might still be feeling a little bit of love for him after all.  
"I'm back!" She said cheerfully at the still-in-coma-sheriff while coming in. She opened the window a little to let some fresh air coming in. She put the flowers she brought in a vase with some water.  
"Come on, I don't like to see you like this! Wake up! Even if it's to yell at me!"  
She got up and looked at the window, not seeing him moving his hand and opening his eyes, she kept talking:  
"I don't even understand why I came back today! I mean come on, he is doctor but in surgery not in psychology! How would he know that you fought your way out of coma because I was there! Really, this is stupid! And yet I am here, talking heart openly to you, waiting for you to open your eyes and tell me to get to fuck out of here! At least I would mean that you are alive, even if it hurts me… God I hope you really don't remember what I am saying when you wake up… I mean, me, Veronica Mars, admitting in being in love with you and staying here waiting for you to wake up… Dad mocked me yesterday when I told him I would come back today… I even told him why! You know the truth! That I came back because I thought that I loved you… He told me to take my chance… I think he was worried for you too… Come on wake the hell up! I don't…"  
"If you'd just turn around and stop talking you'd see that I woke up a while ago!"  
Veronica jumped when she heard him talk. She turned around and ran to his side!  
"Oh my god do you need anything?"  
"No… Just for you to stop talking a minute… Your voice is the only one I've heard in the last two days and I'm starting to get a headache! I'm not saying that your voice is the cause of it because it is a very sweet voice but it makes noise so…"  
"So you've heard me?"  
"Of course! And I agree with the doctor! I fought back because you were there!"  
"What…"  
"Please don't cut me Veronica! I almost die! I was about to die when you walked in my room and thanked me for the letter, then started to talk about various things… I finally got your attention… So I fought to stay in this room with you… Then I ear you speaking about when you had a crush on me and all… Veronica… I've had some feeling for you since…since… Well right now my head hurts too much to remember the date, but it's been long…"  
"Now you're the one that needs to stop talking. You just woke up and I need you to rest. I'll go get the doctor and tell them that you're up!"  
"Don't leave me!" At that very moment he really looked small.  
"I won't! I'm just getting the doctor, and then I'll call my dad and tell him that you're up. After that I'll come back. Promised."  
"Ok!"  
Like she promised, she came back 15 minutes later, the doctor was leaving. She carried 2 cups of coffee. She asked the doctor if she could give him a cup and he said that she could.  
"You're here!" Don said when she handed him the cup!  
"Yes! I told you I would come back! Dad is on his way to visit you!"  
"Really? He is coming to see me? Wow, this is really strange! Maybe I didn't really wake up! Maybe I'm in heaven… But if I was in heaven, you would be kissing me…"  
"Only a matter of time! Once daddy comes and leaves, I'll be all yours!" She said looking at him like he was her all world. She started to move her face toward his when she heard:  
"I don't know if the doctors will agree with that honey!" Keith interrupted coming in, he added "Sorry to interrupt but I really didn't want to witness what was about to happen! How are you doing Don?"  
"Fine Keith. Thank you! What is new?"  
"Well, Steve Betendo is dead, but we found out that he didn't do it. Actually, Landry's assistant took Veronica's perfect murder paper and killed the dean following the model she wrote."  
"Perfect murder paper?" Don asked.  
"Don't tell him!" Veronica panicked funnily.  
"Oh come on honey, you got an A!" Keith said.  
"Come on Veronica, I want to know what was on your paper!"  
"Fine, you tell him dad, but Don, remember it's just a paper! Think of it like a story… The same kind of story as Snow White!" Keith laughed at her last comment and resumed Veronica's paper to Don, commenting every time something was different that the real murder or every difference there was. At the end, Veronica was thankful that her dad hadn't say that he is the one she killed in her paper…Until…  
"So, who did you kill so smartly Veronica?"  
"Hum…Well… It was…You…" She whispered.  
"Of course you did! Well, I'm glad killing me got you such a good grade!"  
"You're not mad?" She asked.  
"Why would I be… I was an ass to you… You killed me… Let's start new don't you think?" He looked so cute saying that, she just couldn't resist and kissed him!  
"God I didn't need to see that Veronica!" Keith complained  
"Well dad, think of it as payback time! Do you think Wallace and I wanted to see Alicia and you making out all the time? No! It burned our eyes!"  
They spent the rest of the day laughing. Veronica promised to come back every day until he is allowed to get out.  
DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE  
"And when will that be? Come on Veronica, I can't stand this room anymore! I want to take you on a real date, I want to go back to office and have Sacks to tell me that you are waiting for me in my office because I did something wrong again! Well, actually, not that, I think I'll see you out of the office now so there really is no need for you to come at the office to yell any more! But you get my point don't you?"  
It has been 2 weeks now: Two weeks of hospital, two weeks of dating, to weeks of happiness.  
"One more week and you'll be out!"  
"So in one week we'll be getting ready for our first date right?"  
"Right!"  
"Does everyone know about us?"  
"Well, beside my father, I told Wallace, Weevil and Mac and as long as you don't put me in a cell, they don't have anything against it. I thought you'd want to say it to the deputies…"  
"I told Sacks and the other deputies when they came visit me… I didn't have a choice really…"  
"Yes, otherwise, us making out would have been pretty difficult to explain!"  
"I could have said it was because of the hit on my head…"  
"Really? You would have denied it?"  
"No… Never! I'm a very bad liar. Did you tell Echolls?"  
"I didn't get that chance yet, but I know Mac told Dick, so Logan will know eventually!"  
"Why are you so mad at him? I mean, I am glad that you are not dating him anymore and that I got you, but isn't he one of your friend also?"  
"Not anymore… During Christmas break in Aspen he had sex with Madison Sinclair!"  
"Did he? Ho…"  
"I'm sorry; I know you were with her at some point last year but…"  
"It's nothing; it was just a couple of times when I was really mad at you. The second time I moaned your name while being with her and I didn't see her anymore!"  
"Well, she must have been very happy with that!"  
"To tell you the truth, I was with her just because I knew you hated her and that I knew I couldn't have you…"  
"Well, let's start new like you said and forget that you were ever with her! Also you need to know that I am not really into elevators so…"  
"Stop that!" Don laughed and kissed her.  
DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE  
One week later, Keith, Veronica and Sacks were helping Don to go back into his apartment. He could walk without help but needed to stay out of work for one more week at least. Sacks thought it was strange to see the sheriff and Veronica Mars cuddling in the couch. He looked in the kitchen to see Keith making dinner.  
"Keith, how many people are coming to eat lunch with us exactly?" Sacks asked, making Don and Veronica to come in the kitchen also.  
"The 4 of us, Wallace and Mac. Why?" Keith answered.  
"It just looks like you made enough pasta for more than 10 people!" Don answered.  
"Have you seen Veronica eat before?" Keith said, making his daughter throw a napkin at him. Don laughed and Sack realized that everyone was happy.  
Mac and Wallace arrived just in time and they spend a great afternoon all together. Around 7PM, they all left, leaving Don and Veronica together. She had convinced her dad that she HAD TO stay with him in case something went wrong with him.  
She was planning on sleeping on the couch for the first night but as soon as he closed the door, Don grabbed Veronica and kissed her furiously. She answered. They never really got to make out in the hospital because there was always someone coming to visit or a doctor coming to see if he was ok. It seemed like now was "catching up moment".  
After making out everywhere in the house during 2 hours, they ended up in bed. They didn't need any words to know what the other wanted. Neither of them had experienced that before. It was way more than sex, it was really making love and when Veronica woke up next morning, Don was already awake, looking at her sweetly.  
She loved him, he loved her, they were happy… What else could she hope for? The FBI internship? Sure she hoped she would have it, but it would mean spending the whole summer away from him… Yet, she was sure they could manage it.  
DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE   
The summer was 2 weeks away and Veronica was busy between her dad, school and her boyfriend the sheriff. She was really happy and Don and she had talked about what they would do if she had the internship. They decided that they would do the "long distance" relation during the summer. As Don said "it would prove if they really were meant for each other.  
Veronica, Keith and Don were at Keith's place, getting ready to eat, when the phone rang, Keith answered and gave the phone to Veronica. After hanging up, she turned to the two most important men in her life and said:  
"I did it! I made it! I got the FBI internship!" She yelled, making the two men run to her side! They were all very happy and they went out to celebrate.  
Veronica left 3 weeks later. The goodbyes were sad, especially when she said goodbye to Don. They were both crying when she got on the plane, but they smiled at each other.  
The summer was very long and they called each other every night, they even talked on internet. Veronica was glad that she liked her internship because otherwise she would have run back straight to Neptune. But she loved it, she even got to help on a few cases and she was almost sure that she would have a job at the Los Angeles FBI next summer. She was glad because then she would be closer to Don and she would be able to see him every weekend…  
But eventually the internship had an end and she was on the plane back to Neptune. She got out of the plane and here he was. Don was waiting for her, on her father's right. She ran up to then and throws herself into the arms of the love of her boyfriend. Keith had to witness a make out session that he didn't have to heart to interrupt.  
They finally managed to make there way back to the apartment and there a little party was ready, with Mac, Wallace that was back from Africa, Weevil, Dick and Logan. They had a lot of fun and at around 10pm, they all left and Veronica followed Don to him apartment. She was surprised when once there she found new furniture in the bedroom:  
"You need space to put you clothes in!" Don told her, smiling, handing her a key.  
"It's your key?"  
"Do you want to move in with me?"  
"Yes!"  
They spent the next years very happy, never fighting, always smiling while together. Veronica took a habit to bring Don his lunch and all the deputies liked it when she came by because the sheriff was very happy then.  
The next summer arrived before they new it and it was time for Veronica to go to LA for her new FBI summer job. She was much exited and she knew it would be easier this time because she would get to see Don and her Father every weekend.  
Just like she planned, it went very well. As did the two other years of college she had. She decided to work as a PI in Neptune rather than leave and be a FBI agent.  
The graduation ceremony was nice and she was happy that it was finally over. She had a nice lunch party with everyone (Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Alicia, Keith, Don …) and she was having a lot of fun. She realized that she was now really happy.  
Around 4pm, Don asked for everyone's attention and kneeled before Veronica. She couldn't believe it! He was going to propose!  
"Veronica, you know I love you! Things between us have been great since the beginning and I just know I won't be able to live without you! Will you marry me?"  
"YES!" She yelled jumping into his arms. He put the ring on her finger and kissed.  
The next 45 minutes were spending getting congratulations from everyone. They decided that evening that the wedding would be at the end of the summer.  
Veronica was happy.  
Don was thanking the day he got after Steve Betendo and got into coma.


End file.
